1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, substrate processing method, utility supply apparatus of the substrate processing apparatus and utility supply method of the substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a heat treatment apparatus and the like used in a coating/development apparatus using a SOG solution and photoresist solution that manufacture and process a processing target substrate, for example, an electronic material such as a semiconductor wafer and the like, it is generally known using a heat treatment apparatus having therein both a cooling plate that cools a semiconductor wafer and a hot plate that performs heating processing on the semiconductor wafer. As an example of such technique, for example, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-77906.
As described in paragraph [0032] of the publication, the technique is to use cooling water, Peltier element and the like to control the temperature of the cooling plate of the heat treatment apparatus.
However, when a plurality of heat treatment apparatuses is used, it is required to control the apparatuses independently of each other. For example, when the Peltier element is used, it is inevitable to control for each of the heat treatment apparatuses, and problems arise that the system as the entire apparatus is complicated, and that increases are thereby caused in size and cost in the system. Further, in each heat treatment apparatus, for example, when cooling water is used, the temperature of used cooling water is controlled for each heat treatment apparatus, and the problems also arise that the system as the entire apparatus is complicated, and that increases are thereby caused in size and cost in the system.